This disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a plurality of logic cells and a method of forming the same.
Semiconductor devices are very attractive in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both functions of the semiconductor memory devices and the functions of the semiconductor logic devices. Excellent characteristics of semiconductor devices have been demanded with the development of the electronic industry. For example, high reliable, high speed and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. In order to satisfy the demands, structures of the semiconductor devices have been complex and the semiconductor devices have been highly integrated. It is desirable to continue the trend of increasingly smaller semiconductor devices.